otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Puppy Love
Night's Edge Monastary: Chapel ---- ::The chapel has been brought back to its original glory, an airy chamber with benches arranged in rows for the worshipful and an alms-box by the heavy doors, a heavy red curtain dividing a small entryway from the worship area proper. The chapel itself is dominated by seven stained glass windows set high in the wall niches just below the vaulted ceiling, each depicting a new scene, a story that flows from left to right, from the entrance up to the nave. ::The greatest testament to the glassmaker's art is at the chapel's nave, however, a full six feet across and shining brightly when the sun reigns outside. Depicted is the form of a great white dragon, surrounded in a halo of golden light, with eyes and claws of glittering black onyx. In the floor, underneath the dragon's watchful gaze, the half-black, half-white circle of the Marked is picked out in tile, surrounded by a circle of brass hammered in to shine in the light that spills from the great window. ::A wide archway, guarded by the ubiquitous heavy biinwood doors of the manor, leads west into the dining hall, while a small banded door near the nave leads out into the rectory and the private gardens of the manor's master. ---- Light shines in the chapel this evening from the candles along the outside pews to freestanding candelabras. Silver and green bunting drapes from the center of the cavernous chapel to cascade down along the walls. Each hides away a pane of glass, leaving only two pieces not hidden within the nave. Tonight is not the story of Fastheld or those who have found their way to the chapel but that of a man and woman who wish to start a life together. Pains have been taken to hide away any other distraction to such. Rounded arches line in a semi-circle along the outside of the nave, adding to the brilliance of light. Though the hall is draped in silver and emerald cloth, there are two places it remains absent. That is of the two doors at the back, which have been thrown wind. The right, and that to the gardens, brings the wafting scent of night trumpets and orchids. The left, and that of the kitchen, brings the strains of music. A troupe of musicians, perhaps hired for the reception that would follow play soft and lilting songs of hope and peace. In the front pew, alone and dressed, is a certain greying freelander-mage, concentrating on breathing and looking up at the beautiful window of the Dragon. Self-consiously he straightens his tunic, clears his throat. Little more, for now. Taran makes his way into the chapel, accompanied by his new...friend, guard, bodyguard...well, he's certainly someone to someone. Taran's staff clicks, his companion's armor clacks, and so all in all it's a quiet little percussion section making its way to a seat. Dwynwen steps in quietly, dressed in a rather simple purple dress. It's a deep colour, not too bright. However, the leather boots on her feet are somewhat incongruous with her dress, a fact she seems to be well aware of, wincing with every clunk they make on the ground. She swiftly attempts to find a seat at a pew. Griedan enters through the doors and takes a seat in one of the pews, seemingly at random. His amrmor jangles with each step he takes, but he seems to be doing his best to remain inconspicuous, a hard thing to do when one glows. Celeste makes her way out of the dining hall, a subtle smile to her lips. If ever there was a doubt to the woman's nobility, it does not show this evening as she walks with a grace of though walking on clouds. Her eyes lighting on Kael, and smiles. "How are you holding up, Master Firelight?" She moves to press her hand to the man's shoulders, perhaps checking his state of mind. Mind? He has a mind? No.. .he has a set of marbles, many of which are apparently lost. Regardless, Kael looks up to Cele, and offers a nervous smile. "Wi' hold up. Donnae fret 'bout me." Celeste stands at the front of the chapel with one hand to Kael's shoulder, offering encouragements."Look to your bride, the rest will fade away," she mummers softly to the mage. It's not that Wolfsbane exactly bursts into the chapel. No, he's a bit more controlled than that. But he still seems half paniced, swallowing as he looks about the interior. Calming rapidly, he clears his throat to himself, sidestepping and attempting to look as casual as Vhramis ever really can manage. An out-of-breath redhead rushes as quietly as she can into the chapel, flanked and supported by the two ever-present Mikin guards, Mark and Jon. Kallyn's fiery red hair, once knee-length (and burnt shorter on the left side), is now all one, uniform length: mid-back. The cut is apparently fresh by the look of the unnaturally straight line of it. Her clothes are new as well, although not something most people would consider dressy. Torched green blouse and brown pants have been replaced with crisp, clean blue and black, respectively. She offers a small wave to the friends she recognizes and looks for a seat to be had. Preferably three, considering the company. Dwynwen is sat at a pew close to the -back-, where she is dressed in a deep purple cotton dress, desperately trying to hide her leather boots under the seat. She seems out of place here, uncomfortable by the set of her shoulders. Kael nods up to Celeste .. and lets words go. Rather, he stands to straighten that tunic... remarkably, he cleans up well, when stuffed into embroidery and finery and shoved into a bath, but it doesn't mean he wears such frippery with ease. He takes a breath, and looks back at the chapel. And.. there is suprise, there, on seeing those assembled, the faces in the hall, the young man blinking. Griedan stands to the side, watching and looking, for the most part rather less than comfortable. He takes a deep breath and begins to approach Kael, coming up behind him. "Kael... good luck, aye. Will be takin' th' same plunge mehself in... twenteh-two days." he says, trying to grin. The waiting ranger's attention is drawn to Kallyn as she enters, and then Dwynwen, seeming only slightly more relaxed as he remains standing by the door. "Not the last one here, then," he mutters to himself, puffing a soft breath as he crosses his arms at his chest. Celeste gives Kael's shoulder another reassuring squeeze and states in a louder voice. "Shall we begin?" As though by some secret symbol from the Mikin or maybe listening for such words. The music from the other room gains in volume and the noblewoman makes her way to the garden doors. Whatever words she states are for a private audience as she retreats back to the nave with an expectant air. (In the Gardens and a waiting Meian) It is time to begin, dear. The music has started and count to three and enter. Then come and meet me at the nave.' Kael smiles, a bit shakily, to Griedan - "thankye. Wi' be standin' behind ye m'self, when y' do... if y' wi' nae let me run, wi' do th' same fer ye?" And as the music swells, he swallows, and looks to the back of the chapel, again straightening that tunic. Finding three free seats, Kallyn's entourage take them. Jon sits at the end of the row, then Mark, and then Kallyn, the three of them a slight distance from most others but not alone by any stretch of the imagination. The redhead straightens out her trousers as Mark whispers something in her ear about a skirt, to which she just responds with a glare. As Celeste speaks, the two of them fall silent (Jon already was) and look to the ceremony. Taran - for his part - focuses quietly on Kael, with a look of focused attention. Softly at first, without preamble or indeed words, the bard begins to sing. Nothing traditional for a wedding, a rather...haunting and wild sort of tune, the kind of song that doesn't get heard with the ears so much as the spine. Not particularly loud, nor meant to carry all that far, it is still quite audible to those at the center of everyone's attention. Dwynwen merely straightens up a little as the music starts, realising that no one's going to care about her leather boots any more, quietly observing. The soft rustling of silks announces the entry of another party before she comes into view, to those extremely perceptive. Meian- but not at all her usual self. The girl's shining dark hair is perfectly combed, a night trumpet interwoven glossy white in contrast, and her slender form garbed in a beautiful concoction of silk as pale as her skin. Hands clad in soft, mint-green gloves clutch a bouquet of Mikin orchids and night trumpets gathered together in a juxtaposition as odd as all that black and white. Her face is lit with a radiant grin, mostly serene but with barely repressed excitement underneath. Moving with stately grace, she glides out from the garden to the nave, eyes only for Kael. Celeste waves for Kael to join her and Meian at the nave, subtly angling them so that their faces can be seem by the gathering of friends. Wolfsbane is all manners and actually doing a rather presentable job of keeping himself from drawing attention to himself. Though that's likely made all the easier by Meian's appearance. He watches intently from the back, silent. Griedan glances at Taran with a small, nervous grin as the music starts. He still stands behind Kael, a large, mailed hand coming down on the mage's shoulder, keeping him from running away as he'd requested, perhaps, giving him a gentle shove towards Meian and Celeste. It takes a long moment for Kael, there, to remember something important. Namely? Breathing. For those that know him well, that naked longing, that gentle warmth as he sees his earstwhile mate should come as no surprise. Thankfully, Griedan's nudge has him moving in the right direction - Celeste's own nudge when he gets there getting him pointed the right way, somehow his feet not managing to trip. His eyes, you see, belong to someone else, and his gaze never leaves Meian. He does straighten that tunic again, however. From his own seat, Taran keeps his focus only on Kael, his wordless song somewhat stronger. Steadying, perhaps. Dwynwen is sat at the back of the chapel, a little nervous and uncomfortable on her own pew. However, the appearance of Meian seems to catch her attention, a quietly indrawn breath of appreciation as the woman begins her journey up the aisle thing. At Meian's appearance, Kallyn's face lights up quite noticably. Her smile becomes as wide as physically possible, and she murmurs to Mark, "Doesn't she look /stunning/?" He merely nods in response. Jon is at the end of the aisle, them Mark, then Kallyn, who is cleaned up. Fiery red hair is freshly cut and clothes replaced. Kyshen wanders in...somewhat late, and finds a place in the back so that he's not noticed...hopefully, except for the loud sound of the man banging his leg against the back of a pew. He sinks down into a sit and tries to get a grasp of what's going on. Music and lights and apparently Meian walking to some place. Meian moves unerringly to where she's directed to face Kael, gazing up at the greying mage as if she's physically quite incapable of looking somewhere else. Her pale eyes linger on his, the smile widening further from the calm radiance she was likely angling for into uncontrollable excited nervousness. Love you, she mouths quite deliberately, and is unable to hold in just the hint of a giggle. Celeste smiles to each in turn and whispers a few words to the couple. "Have eyes for one another, and think of nothing else. Each of you will bring you through," she mummers and then raises her voice. "I was told to be as brief as possible and I know that many have wait for this day as long as myself. To see the joining of two of our friends in this union of marriage. Union is a strange word," the Mikin explains. "We have them in friendships, family and that of love. With each forging of a new Union, we also impart a bit of wisdom." She smiles down to Meian and Kael in turn. "I know that my friends here have brought such wisdom to me, just by touching on my life. And with each person who sits here today, they have imparted a bit of themselves to you." Kael flushes, embarrassed - but does not look away from Meian; whether that is to Meian's radiance and those mouthed words or Celeste's benediction is hard to say. Impossible, perhaps. He seems unsure, for a moment, what to do with his hands - finally settling for quietly reaching for one of Meian's, convention, apparently, be hung. Griedan's breath catches in his throat a moment as his eyes finally alight upon Meian. He peers at her for a bit in silence and then to Kael. There's a small smile there, but he seems to be absorbed in the ritual as it begins. Kallyn's eyes start to get a bit misty as Celeste mentions how Kael and Meian have affected people's lives, her smile taking on a sort of... happy-sad... Mark hands her a handkerchief, which she takes with a quiet word of thanks and uses to dab her eyes as they continue to watch the cerenomy. Dwynwen turns her head at the thunk behind her, eyes settling on Kyshen for a moment. She smiles just faintly and then turns to watch the ceremony once more. Kyshen blinks several times, turns an interesting shade of red that just doesn't compliment anything he's wearing, and sinks down in his seat a little, his gaze fixed firmly on an interesting spot just above Kael's head. Ooo, interesting. Vhramis listens carefully by his place to the left of the doors coming in. The man lowers his head slightly, tilting it curiously as he focuses upon the floor, though his attention is clearly on the goingons by the front of the chapel. Thunks? Meian would probably be oblivious to the Shadow itself descending, judging by the way she continues to drink Kael in with her eyes. If she's aware that his reach for her hand defies convention, she's certainly not displeased by it, shifting her bouquet to be clutched in one hand alone while the other quite happily slides lace-gloved fingers to intertwine with his. Her smile deepens at Celeste's words, that hand given a little encouraging squeeze. "The law of the Light is to love unto all, and many here have been shown such love from these two. For their friends, their home, and for one another," Celeste looks back to the couple and then to the gathering of friends. "Love gives life meaning, offers strength when one is weak, and gives wings to fly to lift one another's spirits. So in such, one would might say that without love, life is meaningless." She reaches to place a hand on the joining of the two mages's, it seems the greying mage did do what was expected. "Marriage is the bond that we offer when two hearts become one." Looking back to the mages, "when we finally meet our mate." The second part offered in a lowered voice. Her voice grows in volume as the rest is addressed to friends. "It is a promise and vow. For you see, love does not remain always remain brilliant and shining, but journeys in a cycle. There will be ups and down, and fights aplenty. In this promise, it becomes a partnership that you will work together to resolve these obstacles and grow stronger in doing so." Kael, too, seems almost entranced - it's likely the chapel could be on fire and he'd not notice anything but the lady-mage in front of him. He returns that squeeze himself, taking a slow breath, even that uncomfortable tunic forgotten. Silvari quietly slips in from the courtyard, picking her way through the crowd and doing her best not to attract attention or disturb anyone. Reaching a spot somewhere near the front, where she can see, she stops to watch silently, a small, dreamy sort of smile on her face. Dwynwen apparently has managed to stifle a giggle at Kyshen's reaction, and is still watching the ceremony with all the seriousness she should. INdeed. Kyshen just remains staring at the neat spot above Kael's head. Perhaps if he stares hard enough,he can see a birdy. Or a horsie. Kallyn is sitting in one of the middle rows, blonde guard Jon at the end, then dark-haired Mark, then Kallyn, then a few empty seats. The three of them watch the procession in silence, the redhead's eyes tearing up and being dabbed with a handkerchief. Her hair's been freshly cut to mid-back length and her burnt clothes replaced with blue blouse and black trousers. They remain silent through the rest of the ceremony. Over time, Taran's song shifts. Softer, brighter; singing the song of a heart that is very likely not his own. Given that his focus is still very firmly on Kael. As Celeste's hand settles atop hers and Kael's, Meian manages to tear her eyes away just long enough to offer the priestess a portion of that smile- a supremely difficult effort of will, it seems, since a couple more seconds find her right back to staring lovingly at her erstwhile mate and soon-to-be husband. Another little squeeze, and that set of her lips becomes a little tremulous- it seems nerves are beginning to compromise her joy. “The sky is above and the earth below," Celeste explains to the couple. "Like the stone, your love should be firm, and like the stars, your love be constant for one another. Light keep you safe and guide your path, strength of your will bind you together. And the power of love and desire make you happy, while the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for shadows will come, but they will pass quickly." She reaches for a small pouch that has been hidden beneath the ever present mongoose that rest to the Mikin's waist. Giving a gentle tug, two wildstone rings fall out into her waiting palm. One offered to Meian and then the other to Kael. "Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for the Light is with you always," she finishes as the rings are handed off. Kael takes that ring in fumbling fingers - by some miracle he doesen't drop it. Impressive. His own hand shakes, but - no, his eyes never leave the lady-mage whose hand he still holds. Fascinated, Silvari watches the rings tumble from the pouch, the expressions on the couple's faces, feels the general atmosphere of joy. Unconsciously, her foot taps in keeping with the rhythm of the music, and her hand vanishes in the pocket of her cloak. The flicker of light on silver catches the ranger's eyes, Vhramis lifting his attention to fix on the pair's hands, watching intently from the back. Meian is left with a minor conundrum- Kael's hand, ring, and bouquet all at once. She solves it with more haste than grace, bending down to outright set her bouquet on the floor so she can take the ring without letting go. Her little hand curls around it, and in a quivering voice- though she still smiles nonetheless- she whispers quietly to Celeste with wide eyes, "D-do we p-put them on e-each other now?" Celeste looks to Meian and shakes her head," repeat after me, dear," she mummers softly. "I, Meian Skygleam, in the spirit of the Light that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take you Kael to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to guide me in days of darkness, and share with me the days of Light. I promise to love you wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, I shall not seek to change you in any way." Lowering her voice for just the couple, she smiles towards Kael. "Now, you put it on him." Kael actually grins, at the bouquet being set aside, taking another breath and looking between the noblewoman and the mage. Still processing a bit slowly, it seems. Dwynwen smiles lightly as the ceremony continues, totally silent apart from her breathing. Varal sneaks in from the back of the room, finding any conveniently empty seat. Kyshen actually takes his gaze away from the shape changing spot above Kael's head long enough to look at the rings and then resumes looking at the spot. Meian draws a slow, deep breath, but it's not enough to keep her voice from trembling very audibly. "I... M-Meian S-s-skygleam... in the spirit of the L-light that r-resides w-within us all... by the l-life that c-courses within my blood, and the l-love that r-resides within m-my heart, t-take you, K-kael, to my h-hand... my h-heart, and my s-s-spirit, to g-guide me in days of d-darkness... and share w-with me the d-days of Light. I p-promise to love t-you wholly and c-completely without r-restraint, in sickness and in h-health, in plenty and in p-poverty, I shall not s-seek to change t-you... in any way." Her smile widens as if in disbelief once those words have left her lips, and she gently tugs Kael's hand forward to slide the ring on- little hands moving deftly without a tremble. Outside, the crickets have begun to sing, but Silvari's unusually deaf to their chirps. Still with that smile on her face, she listens to Meian speak, a part of the chapel scene and yet separate from the intimate circle containing Meian, Kael, and Celeste. Celeste turns to Kael and mummers. "Now you, Kael, repeat after me," her voice gaining volume as she continues. "I, Kael Firelight, in the spirit of the Light that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take you Meian to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to guide me in days of darkness, and share with me the days of Light. I promise to love you wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, I shall not seek to change you in any way." Kael takes a breath, and starts in - hand shaking but voice clear - "I, Kael Firelight, in th' spirit o' th' Light that r'sides within all, by th' life that.." He pauses, then picks up again.. "courses wi'in m' blood an' th' love that r'sides wi'in m' heart, take ye, M' Meian, t' m' hand, m' heart, an' m' spirit, t' guide me in days o' darkness, an' share with me th' days o' Light." Another breath, and, with a smile - "i promise t' love ye wholly an' completely, wi'out restraint, 'n sickness 'n health, 'n plenty n' poverty. I shall nae seek t' change ye 'n any way." And so it is that he reaches out to slide that ring on her finger, fumblingly and - again by some miracle - not dropping it as he does. Griedan has sat in silence for some time, watching the marriage taking place, and keeps his thoughts to himself for now. He looks between each of the three as they speak in their kind. Once those rings have assumed their respective fingers, all of the nervousness seems to simply melt away from Meian. It leaves behind nothing but that radiant excitement from her entrance, permeating every inch of her widely smiling face. In lieu of having any idea what actually comes next- her expression suggesting she perhaps already considers it as done as it needs to be- she contents herself with what seems to be her favorite pastime today- staring at Kael. Oh yes, staring. An approving smile crosses the Mikin's lips, and she angles the couple to the room at large. "This would be a time that I would ask if anyone would wish to speak out against this union, but as I see only the faces of a family of choice to these two lovebirds... I would rather state this." She clears her throat and casts higher. "By the power bestowed by the Light and the authority of the Ordinators, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride, Master Firelight." And he does just that - stepping forward to put his arms around her, Kael kissing her with abruptly reckless abandon... and no small share of relief. Kyshen seems to have a kneejerk reaction to this public display of affection - literally, banging his knee against the back of a pew and yelping - more with surprise than pain. Dwynwen jumps with a start, turning around to observe Kyshen once more. A smile is still on her face from the pronouncement of man and wife thingy that Cele did. Yay Cele. Anyway, she observes Kyshen. "Are you okay?" Taran also has a response to the public display. Letting his song fade out, he nudges his armored companion and looks back to the door. He leans forward to whisper something to him, and then both make their way out. Griedan smirks and stands up, turning about, he strides towards the door, following Taran. Loud noises? Meian doesn't notice a thing, slender arms sliding to interlace around Kael's neck. She returns that kiss with the sort of enthusiasm decidedly unsuited to a church and completely unabashed about it as well. Her eyes close tightly, and those lips- well, what's visible of them- are definitely smiling. Glancing to Kyshen at the sudden noise of alarm, Wolfsbane nonetheless nods his head at the pronouncement from Celeste. He looks pleased, if one were able to interpret the specific nod over that of a nod of another mood or feeling. Celeste retreats a step. Her attention returning to the crowd and lingering for a moment on Kyshen and Dwynwen and smiles in amusement. She steps to side and speaks to the crowd one final time. "There are refreshments to celebrate our friends' union in the dining hall. Please, eat your fill," and she steps down from the nave and steps towards the garden entrance to pull the door to. Kyshen rubs his knee and blinks at Dwynwen. Several times. And then scoots very quickly out of the pew away from that smiling face. Of a WOMAN. Aaaaagh. Silvari's smile turns into a full-out grin, and she gives an approving nod to the newly-weds, sparing Kyshen only a brief glance. "Congratulations," she mouths, regardless of the near-zero chance that either will see her, and fades into the background, working her way towards the door. Dwynwen blinks back at Kyshen before she turns to look towards Celeste once more. "Obviously, I am scary in a dress," she mutters to herself. The ceremony finished, Vhramis steps to the side again, turning to make his way tp the door to leave as well, following behind Dwynwen as he heads into the night. Silvari's smile turns into a full-out grin, and she gives an approving nod to the newly-weds, sparing Kyshen only a brief glance. "Congratulations," she mouths, regardless of the near-zero chance that either will see her, and fades into the background, working her way towards the door.' At this instant, this moment in time? Kael is quite busy. Don't mind him. Meian doesn't seem to mind one bit. Of course, she's also not minding other things, such as anyone's departure... or seemingly, breathing. ---- Return to Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs